fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maka Kitsune
Maka Kitsune is one of the main protagonists of the series. As well as Naegi's partner. Appearance Maka is a tall woman in her late teens with a curvacious figure and fairly large breasts. She has short white hair and bright red eyes. Her skin is snow white. As a result, people have likened her to a Vampire, hence her nickname "The Fairy's Bat." She wears loose blue jeans with rips on the knees and a white t-shirt that shows off her stomach. Over that she wears a black leather jacket that's unzipped. She wears her Fairy Tail symbol on the back of her neck. Personality At the start of the series, Maka is seen as antisocial and rarely gives anyone more than a few words then takes a job and leaves. She can be seen as antagonistic towards others who try to befriend her and will even go so far as to threaten their lives if they get to close for her comfort. It isn't until after her first mission with Naegi that she becomes more open. She shows genuine concern for his well being and even shows hints of having romantic feelings for him. She also shows signs of jealousy whenever he's around other girls and also becomes fiercely protective of him in battle. She is not a girl without her own quirks however. She has a strange fondness for cute things of any kind. In her closet is a small plushie shrine where she keeps all of her cute stuffed toys. So far, nobody knows about this but her. She enjoys eating spicy foods and sweets. Some people are surprised at how "she can eat so much junk food and still keep such a hot figure." In battle, she doesn't exchange much words, usually only speaking when she feels she has something important to say. She does however, enjoy the thrill of battle when a strong enough opponent can push her beyond a warm-up. As a result, she will put on a toothy grin and sometimes even laugh maniacally. This side of her usually scares her guild mates, and they are quick to run away as a result, for fear of getting caught in the crossfire. History Synopsis Equipment Magic Trivia -Maka's Signature magic is based off of Devil Arms from Devil May Cry, while her mask is based off of Ichigo's Hollowfication from Bleach Quotes (To Naegi) "If you even think about being chummy with me, I'll murder you in your sleep, and murder your soul afterwards. Get it? Got it? Good." "I've been alone for a long time. When I found someone who I thought I could trust, he hurt me in the worst possible way. After that, I soon found myself alone again. That's when I realized that I would always be alone. If people wish to hurt me, then I'll simply get stronger so as not to get hurt anymore. It's pure and simple." "Why? Why did you do that?! I didn't ask you to jump out for me! You idiot!!" (To herself) "Why am I feeling this way? I haven't known this kid for more than a couple months. Why should I be so concerned for him? This couldn't be...no...NO! Anything but that! I won't give into that again! I won't let myself get hurt again!" (To several opponents) "How unfortunate. Had you not come across my path, you may have lived at least for a few moments longer." (Regarding Naegi) "I've dabbled in being a bitch. I know that better than anyone. In spite of that, he still sees me as a friend, and it tears me up inside when he continues to stick his neck out for me whenever he gets the chance. I...I don't want to see him get hurt anymore. He doesn't deserve to be partnered up with someone who's just going to get him killed." (To her Demon Arms, regarding the Dark Guild Mephisto) "You all have been my trusted companions for as long as I can remember. Thanks to you all, I've been able to stand tall and call myself a member of Fairy Tail. C'mon, let's take another stand and show them why we're a Guild that shouldn't be messed with!" (Thinking about Naegi) "That's it. I can't fight it anymore. I've tried to avoid it, tried to distract myself...but I still can't ignore my feelings. Naegi...I love you." Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Mage Category:Female